Harry Potter: a new prophecy
by Blackwing13
Summary: based on the forum of the same name. follow the adventures of the fourth son of harry potter
1. prolouge

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

The sounds of screams and shouts fill the air. The air smells thick of smoke as the forest burns from a forest fire. People are running around, dodging blasts of magic. There are men and women ushering young students to safety. The sky above the Castle that the students were running to was luminated by a mark all to familiar to the older generation...The dark mark.

A young wizard pushed through the crowd. He held his wand tightly in his hand. His messy jet black hair was plastered against his forehead. One would think that he had just ran a marathon. His shirt was soaked with sweat, the young teen of only thirteen years pushed through the crowd. Behind him a woman was yelling his name.

"Jason get back inside the castle" she yelled "your father made me swear to keep you inside"

The young wizard stopped in his tracks, nearly falling over. He turned around and looked at his friend.

"I have to go" he said "he won't stop, i have to do this"

The witch had finally caught up to Jason. Her eyes looked at his dirtied face. She put her hand on his cheek and brushed it gingerly with her fingers. She saw the look in his eyes, the look that she had seen since they had each walked into the castle two years ago. She let her hand fall, but was surprised when he had caught it.

"Please" she pleaded "come back to the castle, your dad, he is a great wizard, He can handle this i know he can, Jace, and a part of you knows this too"

Jason felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I already lost one family member" he said "i don't intend to lose another, don't stop me Farrah, you were the one who in our first year wanted to go into the forbidden forest just after being warned to not go in there, this is just like that-"but it is not like this Jason" interrupted Farrah "This is a much bigger than that little comment, this is a matter of life and death, and i do not think your father would want you to get yourself killed"

"And i don't think i want to have to lose my dad" said Jason "i'm sorry but i have made my decision, i am going, don't stop me"

Jason turned around and walked away from his longtime friend. Al she could do was stand there as she watched her friend walk away.

…

Jason made his way to the courtyard of the castle. He saw his dad standing in the center of the court yard. His father caught his gaze and Jason swore he saw the look of fear on his father's face. Jason ran to where his father stood.

"Jason i remember strictly telling you to stay inside the castle" said the aged Wizard

"Dad i know" said Jason out of breath "but he is after me, i should help, you said it yourself, only i can beat him right"

Jason's dad sighed. He put a hand on his son's shoulder, a smile on his face.

"I will allow you to stay" he said "but you are to follow my orders Jason, if i say to run, you run and you are to not turn back, no matter what"

The aged wizard heard him say these words and remembered how it felt that years ago, his teacher, had told him these exact words. He looked down at his son.

"Ok dad" said Jason "i will follow everything you say"

The wizard nodded and tightened his grip on his son's shoulder, as if to reassure him. He turned in time to see two people apparate into the courtyard. The woman he knew from a few years ago, Delphi Riddle. He saw the way she sneered at him, and saw her reach for her wand. The man beside her grabbed her hand.

"No" he hissed "not yet"

The man looked at the two wizards infront of him. He smirked.

"Ah the great Harry Potter and his son Jason Potter" he said "I am glad you have decided to come, although i do recall only asking for you Harry"

"Yes well Dean i am afraid the new generation have a hard time listening" he said "but this concerns him as well"

Dean chuckled lightly. He withdrew from his robes his wand, Delphi did the same. Harry pulled out his wand, and Jason had his ready. A gentle breeze blew through the hair, and time seemed to almost stop. Jason looked at his dad, and then to the two infront of him. His chest was pounding, his heart beating faster, not because of excitement but fear. Fear that he had made the wrong decision.

 _AVADA KERDAVERA_

A jet of green shot out of Dean's and Delphi's wand. The two spells flew at the two Potters. Jason and Harry flicked their wands, and sent to pieces of rubble infront of them, the rubble blew up into smitherens as the spells collided with them.

Jason swiped his want, sending a jet of red at Dean. Dean erected a magical shield that deflected the blow, sending it into the wall, blowing a huge chunk of it off. Dean sent a hex at Harry who counted with a stunning spell.

Jason flicked his wand at the feet where Delphi stood.

 _Bombarda_

The ground where she stood imploded, the implosion sent her flying into the air,, she landed on her back, but thanks to a cushioning charm, she was able to lessen the impact. She rolled to her feet and sent a cruciatus curse at Jason. The curse hit and Jason felt as if all of his nerves were on fire, and he was being ccrushed. He fell to the ground, withering in pain and agony.

Harry heard his son's screams. He went to go and aid his son, but when he went to go and help him, he had to jump to the side as a curse landed wherre he had intended to go. Harry looked at his opponent, He gripped his wand and looked at the man.

"Its quite funny" said Dead "here is where you had your final duel with Lord Voldemort, it is only fitting that you should fall here, defeated by the hands of one who surpasses the dark lord himself, i had thought that maybe you would have put up a better fight, but i guess having your son here simply lessens that chance, I had thought the death of your son, would put a drive in you, but i guess i will have to kill another"

Harry froze at the mention of his other son. He raised his wand at Dean and went to shoot a spell, Dean flicked his wand and knocked the spell back, the spell hit Harry and sent him backwards, dean aimed his wand at the withering form of Jason. Harry looked at his son. He looked to Dean. He saw him mouth the words and a green light erupted from his wand. Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated, he felt a tug of his navel and disapparated, he apparated infront of his son. And closed his eyes.

Jason saw the green spell coming at him, and then suddenly he saw his dad. Then the next thing he knew, there was a bright flash and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two-The Eventful Summer

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter 1

The Eventful Summer

The roar of a large crowd could be heard. An announcer was heard commentating about actions being performed in the game being played. Now it was a game that for some thought was reckless but for others was a sport that they dreamed of playing. You see this game was a sport followed regular by a Wizard or Witch, much like how a muggle follows the football or baseball. The sport is called Quidditch, the object of the game is to score as many goals as possible, The only sure way to win the game is to catch a small golden object that is hard to see, this is called the Snitch, The person in charge of finding and capturing the snitch is known as the Seeker. Besides the Seeker, there are two beaters, three chasers and the goalkeeper, which makes it a total of seven members of the team. In the game members of each team flying around on a broom, and are flying at speeds as fast as a car going 30 miles an hour, at about four to five hundred feet in the air. For many this gives them the thrill of adventure.

...

" ** _And here comes Chudley Cannons famous Chaser, James Potter with another spectacular goal"_** said an announcer " ** _giving his team the lead, with one-hundred-and-ninety to one-hundred-and-thirty, I don't know if the Harpies can catch up at this point, AND LOOK AT THAT THE CANNONS SEEKER LOOKS AS IF HE HAS FOUND THE GOLDEN SNITCH, THE HARPIES SEEKER IS HOT ON HIS TAIL"_**

the roar of the crowd filled the stadium as there was a mixture of chanting for either team. In one of the stands high above the field a young teen leaned against the railings as he watched in excitement. At first glance you would think he was his father when he was his age, messy unkempt jet black hair, and a slender frame. The only distinction as to him not being his father was his piercing blue eyes that moved around the stadium as he too had found the golden snitch. A hand found its way on his shoulder which pulled the teen from his focus, looking up he saw his father. The man had the same messy jet black hair as he did, but what separated him from his son, was his emerald green eyes, that shown the years of wisdom he held, and knowledge of the things he has done and learned, and the unmistakable scar on his forehead. The scar that had earned him fame through the wizarding world when he was a child.

"Enjoying the match Jason" said the father

"yeah dad" said Jason "I just can't believe James was able to get us these seats for the cup"

"well you should thank you brother after the game" said His mother

Now Jason's mother was wear he got his eyes from. She herself had flaming red hair, the color of her hair made it known that she was from the Weasley family, She sat next to their second and third child, Albus S. Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Albus was named after two great headmasters of Hogwarts, while Lily was named after Harry's mother, and Ginny's old school friend Luna. This was the full Potter clan.

"I can't believe that James got this grand of a gift for your birthdays" said Lily "all he got me on mine was that autograph from the Harpies Seeker, for you and dad he got you both season's tickets to every game, and being in the VIP section"

Jason snickered at her comment. It was true, just a week prior to the match, Jason had turned thirteen years of age, Harry had turned fifty-six. Both were born on the same day as the other. Jason looked up at his father who patted his shoulder. Jason turned back to the match and watched as the Chudley Cannon's seeker finally caught the snitch and the stadium went into an uproar of a mixture of joy and anger. Jason spotted his eldest brother speeding around the stadium fist pumping the air as he cheered with his team.

The next few hours were spent celebrating the victory of their win. The next day the Potter family were seen at the village of Hogsmede continuing the celebration.

"The way you scored that tenth goal was amazing James" said Jason excitedly "feinting to the left but then curving it so it went into the center goal post"

"geez Jason" said James "you might as well switch to being a Chaser instead of a Seeker for Gryffindor, the way you talk about it and all"

"oh shut up" said Jason "you know I am a better Seeker, I bet you I could have caught the snitch faster than Lynch could"

James had snickered at his younger siblings comment. He ruffled his brother's hair. Jason of course swatted his hand away and brushed a hand through his hair trying to neaten it up back to the way it was before.

"I will make sure to pass that on to my teammate during our next practice session" said James

James had gotten up from where he sat and walked to where a few members of his team were. Jason looked over to his brother albus who was chatting with Lily about her final year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah I think I might go study abroad after this year" said Lily "maybe go over to America, and learn more Potion makings skills from the potion masters there, Professor Slughorn was surprised at my aptitude for the subject, he even said that I even surpassed our grandmother when she was a student"

Albus nodded his head.

"I am not surprised" said Albus "although Potions was my sore subject although you keep saying that D.A.D.A is where you are having a hard time, I could take some time and help you practice and study for that"

"That would be wonderful Al" said Lily "especially since I am taking my N.E.W.T.S this year as well"

Albus looked over to meet Jason's gaze.

"so have you figured out what you will be wanting to be once you graduate little brother" said Albus

Jason shook his head.

"I don't know" said Jason "i mean that is a long ways away right, I mean maybe a professor like dad?"

Albus tilted his head to the side.

"You know out of everyone in our family" said Al "you might be the only one of us who wants to become a teacher, which is funny because I don't think I can ever recall you without a book in your hand"

"Well last year in school" said Lily "i saw him plenty of times without a book, it seems that being friends with Farrah was a good thing, she is so adventurous and a bit of her thrill seeking has seeped onto our little brother"

Jason blushed a few shades of red. Albus looked at him.

"oh blimey Jason" said Albus "you have a crush on her don't ya"

"I-yea-no-I don't know what your talking about Albus" stammered Jason in an embarrassed tone.

Jason picked up a glass of butterbeer and took a drink from it. Albus was laughing hysterically at his younger siblings response, Lily tried hard not to laugh but soon she was in a laughing fit. After a minute or two the two stopped laughing and looked at their brother who was a scarlet red.

"we won't tell a soul about this" said Albus "but you do know that eventually you will have to tell mum, and you know how she gets, remember when James brought home that one girl, mum was like a totally different person, it was quite scary actually, you were just a baby when this happened, ever since then, James has never brought home a girl again"

The party went on into the night. It was a nice time, and Jason was enjoying himself. He spent time with his siblings which was a raity due to his two elder brother's conflicting schedule. During the party Jason heard screams and perked up. He saw his father edge towards the window and looked through the blinds. He then noticed his father, reach for his wand, and with a flick the music stopped playing.

"Everyone get out through the back exit" he said calmly

Jason was confused, he peered through a window closest to him and saw people running through the streets and a group of people firing off hexes and curses into the air, some hit buildings and set them ablaze, while others actually hit people, and those people did not get back up at all. Jason felt a tug at his arm and saw his sister pulling him away. Harry looked at his family, He saw Albus sending a patronus to the ministry for Auror back up, the building they were in was emptying out through the back door. Harry made his way to where his family was and looked at them all, a look of seriousness was on his face.

"Lily I need you to make sure Jason stays with you, don't lose each other"

Jason looked at his dad a look of panic was on his face.

"dad whats going on" he asked

"I am going to find out Jace" said Harry "but I need you to stay close to your brother and sister, Albus is in charge, do as he says understood"

Jason nodded and was lead through the back entrance with Albus and Lily, as the trio excited they bolted into the open space of the village. Jason felt his blood pumping through his arms and legs as he ran besides his sister and brother. Albus saw a flash of light and whipped out his wand and with a flick a shield came up and deflected the spell being fired at him and his two siblings. Jason instinctively took out his wand, lily did the same as they continued on. Soon they came to a path blocked by a man in a hooded robe. Albus and Lily got infront of Jason.

"I don't know who you are" said Albus "but I must ask you to move aside and let us through"

"I shall let you pass" said the man "but not through you, you my friend will be passing through another gate"

And with that the man whipped out his wand and sent a jet of green light at Albus. Albus flicked his wand and sent a jet of blue at the spell, and the two collided, cancelling each other out. Lily waved her wand and he rocks on the ground rose up and flew to the man, the man held up his wand and the rocks were turned into dust. He thusted his wand arm foreward and a gust of air knocked Lily off her feet. Jason acted and casted a cushioning charm under lily, so as to lessen the impact of her fall. Jason ran to where his sister was and knelt down, checking to see if she was ok. Fortunatly she was ok, just knocked out from the force of the blast. Jason looked up and saw Albus engaging the unknown wizard in his duel. He saw how the unknown man was beating down on Albus, but Albus had always managed to defend against the attack. Jason stood up and pointed his wand at the man.

" _Stupefy_ " he said and a jet of red light erupted from his wand and headed straight for the wizard.

The Wizard deflected the blow and sent it back at Jason. Jason was too slow and was sent flying back. He hit the ground and groaned in pain. As he sat up, everything was seemed to move slowly. He saw the man point his wand at him and shoot a jet of green. He saw Albus lift his wand up and a piece fo rubble shot out of no where and took the blast instead of Jason. Jason covered his face as pieces of rubble shot all over the place. He then heard the wizard shout something and then he saw his brother, The one who had become an Auror and would practice everything he learned on a daily bassis. The brother who he watch have practice wizard's duels with their own father everyday. Jason saw his brother being hit in the center of the chest with a spell and being launched into the air, Jason was to slow and was hit by his brother's body and knocked out.

Eventually Jason came too and tried to get his brother off of him.

"albus come on wake up" he said "your seriously crushing me"

no response.

Jason pushed even harder, but his arms were sore and hurting. He grunted as he tried with all his might.

"Albus this isn't funny" he said "we have to get to the port key and away from here, Dad and mum are probably worried about us"

again no response.

Jason heard his sister waking up and upon hearing him trying to get Albus off, looked at her elder brother and cupped her mouth with her hands, she stifled a scream, this of course was heard by Jason, who began to panic even more.

"Al" he said "g-get off me, come on Al wake up, please"

Jason in his panic began to go into hysterics.

"Al" he cried "WAKE UP"

Jason as he shouted this finally pushed Albus off of him. He sat up and saw his brother's face, his eyes wide open and a look of horror was clearly etched on his face. Jason sat there frozen to the spot. He heard his sister crying and in the distance the sound of people running all over the place. Jason crawled to his brother and shook his shoulder, his mind not processing what had truly just happened. He was under the assumption that this was a joke and his brother was faking. He began to hit his brother's chest, which eventually turned to him pounding on it, Tears were streaming down the young teens chest. He soon fell ontop of his brother, digging his face into Albus' chest and sobbing, his hand gripped his brother's jacket. There were footsteps, the sound of another scream and a set of hands, moving Jason off the body.

"NNNOOO" screamed Jason

Jason fought with whomever was trying to get him off his brother, Until the person turned Jason around and he saw it was his dad. Harry held onto his son's shoulders tightly, he squeezed them and looked at his youngest son. Jason began to shake and tears rushed from his eyes falling down his cheek. He tried to speak but all that came out was a bunch of babbling. Harry pulled Jason in and hugged him tightly as his son cried into his shoulder. Harry moved one of his arms and moved it to his second son's face, he moved his fingers over his son's eyes forever closing them.


	3. chapter three-The Funeral

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Two

The Beginning Of A Semester

Chaos...Everything was in complete chaos. Witches and Wizards running in all directions as they were trying to get away from the attackers. These attackers were wearing dark robes and with hoods covering their faces. Their wands were outstretched and shooting off magic. Around the town wisps of black smoke crashed into buildings and erupting them into flames. While this was all happening three wizards were locked in a duel. The duel was between a man in a dark cloak with a hood concealing his identity and two young wizards. One wizard was only thirteen years of age, the other being two years older. The younger wizard was knelt beside a female witch. The young wizard looked up after checking on the witch. He screamed out for the other wizard to move. But everything slowed down and the green jet of magic hit him. The hooded wizard then pointed his wand at him and the very same jet of green erupted from the end of his wand.

In a bedroom that same wizard shot up from his bed, in a cold sweat. He switched on his bedside lamp and reached for his glasses. When he finally got them on he looked around and let out a sigh. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and let out a sigh. He swung the blanket off of him and hopped out of bed. He walked to the bathroom across the hall from his room and closed the door. He started the shower and undressed and hopped in. He let the warm water wash over his body as he stood under the shower head. He closed his eye and for a moment he saw flashes of his dream, well it wasn't a dream more like a nightmare of something that had already happened to him. He finished his shower after a few minutes and dried off. He changed into a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. He walked to the mirror and wiped off the fog, in his reflection he saw it shift and turn to the hooded man. Jason jumped back, crashing into the wall and sliding down it, He held his hands to his head and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to get the image out of his head. He sobbed quietly.

Later that day the house was decorated in black and was full of guests. For today was the day of mourning the death of a loved one, a son and a brother. Harry was standing in his small study with his two old friends Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley. The three were talking about the events that had transpired.

"How could this have happened Harry" said Hermione "There was no evidence of why the attack happened, There was no traces of the attack"

Harry nodded. He picked up a bottle of fire whiskey from his desk and took a drink from the bottle. He set the bottle down and let out a breath.

"It just doesn't make any sense mate" said Ron "why attack, Malfoy told me that no one else was killed, why just kill one person and then leave after that"

"Because of a certain prophecy" said Harry as he walked over to the entrance of his study and closed the door, he flicked his wand and the door locked so that the trio were not disturbed.

Harry turned and faced his two friends.

"Neville warned me of a prophecy that was made two years ago" he said "He said that it concerned one of my kids, He said that some dark wizard would rise up and somewhere along the lines, he would be defeated by a wizard who shares the blood of the chosen one. But he got the wrong person"

Hermione at Harry, surpisingly there was a look of confusion on her face.

"The prophecy was meant for my youngest son" said Harry "and involves the man who attacked us back in Hogsmede, You are the only two who know this, Ginny doesn't know, I don't want her to know about it, because I am afraid she will be worried about the welfare of our family, and rightfully so, But the only way I know on how to protect my remaining son and daughter is to have them being at Hogwarts, James I cant force him to stay here, But I had Neville give him twenty-four hour protection from top class Aurors"

Outside of the office and up a set of stairs, where the bedrooms were sat Jason, and his cousin Hugo and Rose Weasley. The three were sitting on Jason's bed playing a game of Wizards Chess. The room was quiet, but one could sense the feeling of sorrow and dread. The three played silently. The two Weasley siblings would every now and then look at their younger cousin.

"knight to D5" said Jason

Hugo looked down as he saw Jason's black knight move to the desired position, he noticed how the move left Jason's King piece wide open for checkmate.

"Bishop to A6" he said "and checkmate"

Jason let out a sigh as he watched his king being destroyed. He looked down, his hand started to shake slightly. Rose leaned over and pulled her cousin close to her and laid her head ontop of his, tears fell from her eyes as she silently cried. She had lost a cousin, as well, but her cousin Jason had lost a brother. She didn't know how if she could be able to handle losing Hugo.

Hugo cleared his throat. Rose looked over to him, and Jason did, after wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his button down shirt.

"I am going to head downstairs and grab some more butter beer" he said "you guys want some"

Jason nodded his head slightly and Rose did as well. Hugo got up from where he sat and walked out of the room. He walked down the steps and was met by his Aunt Ginny. The older witch looked at her nephew with a hopeful look in her eye.

"How is he doing" she asked

Hugo shrugged his shoulder.

"He won't say anything to anyone" he stated "me and Rose got him to play two games of Wizards Chess, but that didn't help at all either, I just-Aunt Ginny I don't know how to help him"

Ginny sighed. She hugged her nephew gently.

"only time can heal this wound" she stated "I asked Ted to talk with Jason once he gets here"

Hugo nodded and went to the kitchen, grabbing three bottles of butter beer, he headed back upstairs and handed the two bottles to Rose and Jason. Jason took off the cap of the bottle and took a drink from it. He looked at the bottle and set it down on his bedside table. He looked at the empty chess board and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry" he said "for being a nusience"

"oh that's rubbish Jace" said Rose "right now you need people around you, nobody should be having to be dealing with this on their own, that's what family is for"

Hugo nodded in agreement. They heard footsteps and looked to the door and saw Harry standing in the doorway. Jason looked at him for a moment before his gaze fell to the floor. He knew what was going to happen next and he was not looking foreward to this at all.

"Hugo, Rose can I have a moment alone with Jason" said Harry polite manner

"sure thing uncle Harry" said Hugo

The two got up from where they sat.

"i'll see you in a bit Jason" said Rose as she left the room.

Once the two were gone it was only the two of them in the bedroom. Harry walked in and picked up a photo from a bookshelf and looked at it for a moment, before setting it down back in its respectful place. He took a seat on the bed next to Jason and wrapped an arm around his youngest. He rubbed his son's arm.

"How are you holding up" asked Harry in a caring tone

Jason shrugged his shoulders. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to think of an answer. He wanted to lie and tell his father he was fine, but in all honesty he was not fine. He was anything but fine, He felt like the world around him had fallen apart, like a piece of him was ripped out of him.

"I don't know" said Jason "I just want him back, I wish this was a dream and soon I am gonna wake up and Al will be walking in to see if I am awake and play a round of Wizard's Chess or help me study"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I wish the same too Jason" he finally said after a moment

The rest of the day was spent going to the church in Godrics' Hollow to the cemetery. It was raining outside, which fit the mood perfectly. Jason stood in the front of the congregation with his family. Infront of him was the casket holding his brother, Jason fiddled with the red rose he held in his hand and wiped his eyes as they stung with the sting of tears. as the Priest gave his sermon, each member fo the Potter family walked forward and place the rose on the casket. Jason was the last to do so. He walked foreward and placed the rose on the casket. He looked at the plaque with a picture of his brother. The picture winked at him and Jason put a hand on the castket. He started to cry lightly. his shoulders shaking. Harry moved to his side, he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Jason it'll be alright" he said "come on"

Harry got his son to walk away from grave and rejoin the rest of his family.

After the funeral the rest of the summer was like a blur. Jason spent most of his time in the graveyard sitting infront of his brother's gravestone. Many would hear him talking to the grave as if it were talking to him back. Eventually he started returning to his normal self, but there were good days and there were bad days. One of the bad days happened on the day he was returning to Hogwarts. He got up realizing this after seeing the empty chair at the table.

The ride to Kings Cross was a quiet one. His father telling his son about the broom he had bought for Jason for his third year, especially since he knew Jason would want to start practicing for the upcoming Quidditch season. This brought his spirits up, and this made Harry happy. After saying his good byes to his family Jason got onboard the train to Hogwarts and got ready for a new year.


	4. Chapter 4-The Speech

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Three

The Speech

As the train came to a halt, Jason was looking out the window, looking at the giant castle that stood in the distance. Even being built over a thousand years, the castle didn't show it in age, nor did it show signs from the previous Wizarding War that occurred when his dad attended school here. From the stories the young wizard had heard, the battle was quite extensive and brutal, He remembered his dad telling him that it took two years just to get the castle back to its former glory.

To the left of the castle Jason saw the Great Lake, and a bit away was Hagrid's Hut. He enjoyed his weekend visits to the Professor, or trudging through the forest with him to visit wetherwings the hippogriff. Jason had grown attached to that creature, and always enjoyed riding him. Jason looked over to where the Quidditch Pitch was and felt his stomach drop. He remembered Albus being the one to help Jason with his flying, and Albus being the one to encourage Jason to tryout for the quidditch team when he was in his second year.

"Oi Jason lets go before the train leaves without us getting off" said the familiar sound of his friend Ben

Jason shook his head, coming back from his thoughts and got up, He grabbed his Hogwarts cloak and bag and exited the train with his two friends. Farrah was talking about her summer with her father and how he had taken her on one of his magical creatures adventures. He half listened as he walked beside the two. As they walked, Jason noticed even more Aurors around the station.

The trio got an empty cart and soon they were being taken to Hogwarts.

"so Jace" said Farrah "are you excited for this year"

"I mean I guess" said Jason "its just gonna be the same as last year, except for a few extra classes am I right"

Ben nodded his head in agreement to Jason's comment. Farrah of course let out a breath.

"I mean the only thing that is gonna happen is that the American Wizarding Ilvermony is going to be hosting an even at our school this year" said Jason "i heard my father talking to my aunt Hermione about it"

"so something exciting is happening this year" cheered Farrah "oh I wonder what it is gonna be, do you think it will be the triwizard tournament"

Jason shrugged his shoulders at Farrah. He leaned back in his seat.

"I doubt it" said Ben "I read somewhere in the newspaper that the school in America is different than ours, apparently during the nineteen forties it was made a law that no Wizard could be seen with a muggle, But ever since they got that new minister of Magic over that they abolished that rule. Their school specializes in dueling, well that's what I read of course"

Jason looked at Ben. He then looked to Farrah and knew that she was thinking of something to say back at ben.

"wow look at the know-it-all" quipped Farrah "I thought that title belonged to Jason, whelp guess it moves on to you"

Ben chuckled at her comment and looked at Jason, whom was looking at Farrah with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Jason" she said "your new title is The Seeker, I mean last year you made that amazing play of catching the snitch, standing on your broom and catching it, I read somewhere that your dad did that same thing in his first year, except for the fact that he nearly swallowed the golden snitch, and you did not"

Jason smiled and nodded his head. He looked out the window as they approached the castle. He began to wonder about the coming year and thought about the quidditch season.

As the students arrived at the castle they were led to the great hall and all dispersed to the tables of their respective houses. Jason and Farrah joined their fellow Gryffindors, while Ben went to join his fellow Ravenclaws. Jason was greeted by everyone, and immediately fell into discussion about Quidditch with his teammates and the coming tryouts. Farrah talked to a small group of her friends she had made and talked with them. The hall erupted into the sound of numerous conversations. At the end of the hall sat the Staff, Harry was watching the hall from where he sat. He smiled as he watched Jason talking with his friends and was glad that he was able to hide his true feelings, He was proud of him for that and proud of Lily for the same feat. He looked over to see Headmistress McGonagall eyeing him. He leaned over to her side.

"When the feast is over I would like to talk to you Professor Potter" she said

Harry nodded, whenever McGonagall wanted to speak with someone, it was wise to just do it. Harry knew what the topic of their private discussion would be about. Last year she had come to him about the propersition on succeeding her as the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry had told her he had to think about it, and at the time, before his son was killed, he was going to announce to his family about his proposed promotion, and hear their thoughts on the matter.

"of course Professor" he said

McGonagall inclined her head, and then pointed to the podium. She then looked at Harry.

"then I would like for you to give the introductory speech to the new first years" she stated as the doors opened at the beginning of the hall, and the first years came shuffling in. Harry saw all of their young faces and saw the hint of nervousness on them. He then turned to Minerva and nodded. He slowly got up and walked to the Podium. As he stepped on it, the Eagle statue on the front spread out its wingspan as the hall quieted down, to the point you could hear the rain softly pat against the windows. Harry took a moment to scan the room, looking at all of the faces. He clear his throat as he prepared to speak.

"I would like to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts" he started "to those who have just started their year I would like to welcome you all to the start of you new school, for in these halls you will find a second family. There is always help where ever you look, to those returning it will be good to help the new students, guide them as you were guided when you first started"

Jason sat there listening to his father talk. He looked over to the first years and remembered how nervous he was. It was quite weird, two years ago he was standing there waiting to be sorted.

"But before we begin a wonderous feast that I am sure the Elves made for us" he stated "there must be the sorting ceremony, the ceremony will sort you into the four respective houses of Hogwarts, So when I call out your name, please step foreward and be sorted"

Eventually the sorting ceremony commenced and the first years were sorted into their houses. Harry waited as the last first year took his seat in the slytherin table. He then tapped his wand on his podium.

"now as you are all aware of" he stated "there is a huge presence in Aurors on our school grounds this year, They are here for your protection and to make sure the school is safe"

Harry looked behind him to and met the gaze of McGonagall. She nodded her head, as if to approve of what Harry wanted to say, and to encourage him to do so. Harry turned back to face the students.

"The cause of this is due to a Dark Wizard" he said "for he is greatly feared within the American wizarding community, their government sent us confirmation that he has made his way here, evidence shows that he is after something, and they asked of us to keep our guard up at all times so we are heeding their advice, for some this is not news but for others this is"

Harry paused as he let the information he gave sink in to the older students. He spotted his son, who was simply looking at his empty plate. Harry looked down at the podium and drummed his fingers against it. He looked up.

"He is here" said Harry "this dark wizard, who ever he is, is here, and we must keep diligent and be aware of our surroundings, should you see, or hear anything suspicious you are to go to your respective heads of house, your professors or any member of the Aurors that are guarding us, but I must remind you to as always go about your day to day activities"

Harry cleared his throat as he finished talking. He then remembered something Dumbledore had said in his third year.

"It may seem as if dark times are ahead of us" he said "but I will tell you this, when I was a student here, much like yourselves, my headmaster told us something"

Harry looked at the hall. He stepped off of the podium and as he turned to get off he looked at his fellow staff members. Most have been around since when he was a mere student. He saw McGonagall's eyes twinkle with appreciation, and saw her dab her eyes with a piece of cloth. Harry walked so to the beginning of where the students all sat, all eyes were on him. He held out his wand, and with a flick the candles in the great hall were blew out as if by magic, and the hall was taken into darkness. Yet the hall remained silent. Harry illuminated the tip of his wand with light.

"even in these dark times" he said "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times"

Harry flicked his wand and slowly each candle was light with a small flame. The students looked around in amazement at what was being done.

"If one only remembers to turn on the light" finished Harry as the last candle was light.

Harry looked at the students. A small smile formed on his face as he turned around to see McGonagall raise from her chair, she raised her hands and began to slowly clap, soon she was joined by most of the staff, except for Professor Hillman, who sat where he was. Harry didn't blame him, he didn't know Dumbledore like the other staff members did. Nor did he know about how the Headmaster was taken from them. Harry bowed his head slightly in respect towards McGonagall as she walked out from the staff table and made her way towards him. She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it as she brought him into a half hug.

"Dumbledore would have been so proud to see the man you have become Harry" she whispered into his ear

"thank you professor" said Harry "i think he would have been proud with everyone, though, not just me"

"right you are Mr. Potter" she said as she stepped back, she motioned for him to return to his seat and he nodded.

McGonagall stepped onto the podium. She raised her hand as if to signal for the clapping to stop, and slowly it died down. She cleared her throat.

"what a wonderful speech given by our deputy headmaster" she said "now as you are all aware off, the Forbidden forest is not to be entered by first years, doing so you will be faced with severe concequences, as you all know first years are to not tryout for quidditch, for those who wish to tryout for a position on the team, please see your heads of house, I would like to also introduce Professor Hillman, he will again be replacing Professor Slughorn as Slughorn is still ill, we wish for his speedy recovery as always, and now let us enjoy the feast"

Food suddenly appeared out of thin air onto the long tables. McGonagall took a seat with her staff and looked to Harry.

"I take it from that speech your decision has been made Mr. Potter"

Harry simply nodded, and held up his glass of butter beer.

...

Jason looked to Farrah as the food appeared.

"that was an amazing speech your dad made" she said as she loaded her plate with food "Your dad is like a natural with that, maybe that will rub off on you"

Jason chuckled lightly as he grabbed some pieces of turkey and some mashed potatoes, and poured himself a glass of butter beer. He took a drink from it and looked up to the staff table and looked at his dad, who raised his goblet in Jason's direction and gave him a quick wink. Jason smiled lightly as he returned to talking with his friends. Even though tragedy struck this summer, he knew that the last bit of his father's speech was meant towards him. He looked to Farrah.

"but I am confused about what he meant by that last part" she said confused

"he was basically telling us to look for the good in things and if you lose your way, someone will come along to help you whenever you need it"


	5. Chapter 5-The Nightmare

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Four

The Nightmare

 _Jason was sneering at the wizard before him. He had attempted to kill this wizard so many times now it was starting to aggrevate him. He looked at his enemy, and in his mind he recognized him immediately._

 _wait why am I trying to kill him he thought That's my brother over there, That's Albus_

 _But the person whom Jason was watching these events kept shooting spells and curses at Albus. Albus of course deflected the spells with a shielding charm and threw pieces of rock in the way of the person he was protecting which was Jason himself. Then the Wizard saw Albus get distracted by the younger wizard and took his opotunity._

 _"Avada Kerdavera" Jason heard himself say and there was a flash of green light as the spell raced through the air and hit Albus. Jason internally screamed, a seering pain going through his whole body, as the events unfolded before him, and seemed to loop around in this dream...this Nightmare_

Jason bolted up from where he lay. He looked around and reached for his glasses that lay on the bedside table of his four poster bed he occupied. Jason slid them on and threw his blankets off of him and swung his legs to the side fo the bed. He put on his sweater and walked out of the boys dormitory and walked down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room. He found a seat infront of the fire place and sat down in the plushy armchair. He sat there pondering about his dream..the same dream he has had countless times over the course of the summer after his brother's death. He looked at the dying embers as they licked at the wood, trying to come back to live. Jason would get up and grab a piece of discarded parchment and throw it into the fireplace, and watch as the embers licked at it and erupted it into fire. Jason watched the embers spit from the paper and the warmth from the fire place started to make him comfortable. Jason curled up in the chair and soon his eyes grew heavy as sleep came over him.

Later that day Jason made his way groggily to the great hall. His school robes tucked underneath his arm as he sat down with his fellow gryffindors for breakfast. He shot his friend Farrah a dirty look for letting him sleep in.

"what" she said "you looked so peaceful I just did not want to wake you up honestly"

"I would have probably slept through breakfast and first class" said Jason in an annoyed tone

Farrah looked at him and then waved her hand absentmindedly. She moved over so he could sit next to her. He sat down and poured himself some pumpkin juice and took a sip from the goblet. He looked to the Staff table and saw his dad talking with Professor Hillman. Hillman looked uninterested with what Harry was talking to him about, But Jason guessed his father was not paying attention to that minor detail.

"so Jason Quidditch tryouts are next week are you gonna play again" asked Farrah

Jason looked back to his friend.

"I guess" he said half heartedly "I mean I did win us the cup last year, and it was fun to fly around"

"you guess" said one of the other third years "blimey Potter, I swear if you don't go for the team I think the entire house will have your head, Your like the best Seeker since well your dad's time as the team's seeker, My brother told me that James was the best Chaser on our team, and that Albus made a run for his money as the Slytherin seeker, Told me that the Slytherin team nearly won the house cup during his sixth year here"

Jason felt a twinge of sadness at the mention of his brother but shook it off. He looked to his classmate and put a fake smile on his face as he forced a laugh.

"fine I will tryout" he said "don't get your robes tied in a knot"

Soon the Heads of Houses were walking along the aisle as they handed out the years schedules. Jason took his from his dad as he handed it to him and looked it over. He saw that he had Herbology and it was with Ravenclaw, which meant that he and Farrah had the same class with Ben, and Sam. Soon breakfast was over and the school corridors were crowded with students making there way to their morning classes. Jason, Farrah, Ben, and Sam all made their way to the green houses where Professor Longbottom waited for them. The class was spent reviewing what they had learned the previous year. Farrah had earned the Gryffindor house ten points in that class. Soon the professor was assigning them to read the first chapter of their books and too write a two page essay on the uses of Mandrakes. The class was dismissed and the four friends split up to go to their next classes. Jason and Farrah had to go back inside of the castle to go to their D.A.D.A class while Ben and Sam went to Hagrids Hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Jason and Farrah looked at each other as the got to the Room of Requirement. They saw the door materialize in front of them and entered in as they saw that most of the class had beat them there. In fromt of the room stood Harry. He looked up as he saw the two enter and take a seat in the back of the class.

Jason laid his books on the desk and rested his head on top as he listened to his dad introduce himself to the class. He listened to him explain that this year they wil be learning more offensive spells to better balance out from what they learned the previous year, that being the defensive spells. He of course practiced caution with these spells and that a large majority of them needed to be pronounced correctly.

"now today" said Harry "I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves from a Boggart, now can anyone here tell me what a Boggart does"

A Slytherin student raised his hand in the air. Harry pointed to him.

"A boggart shows you, your deepest fear, its transforms into it, also the Boggart has no real form, which forms a air of mystery around it"

"correct you are" said Harry "ten points to Slytherin, now the spell I am teaching you is pronounced Ridikulus, when using this uselful charm try and picture in your mind something silly and outrageous, and don't forget the weakness of the Boggart, laughter, now if you will all line up in a single line infront of that cabinet"

The class lined up, Jason stood in the middle of the line behind Farrah. Harry stood at the front, beside the Cabinet. He looked at the first year Slytherin.

"now what or whom are you afraid of my dear" he asked

"Erm Mr. Filch sir" she said embarrassingly

"ah yes Filch can be quite frightening" said Harry "in my time as a student here, many of my classmates were terrified of the man, now when the Boggart comes out and changes"

Harry moved closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. The girl chuckled lightly at this and nodded. Harry waved his wand and the cabinet unlocked. Harry made another movement and a radio started playing uplifting music. The cabinet opened and out came Filch, He glared at the Slytherin who looked up at him frighteningly.

"remember the spell" Harry reminded

"ridikulus" said the girl

The room started to filter with the sound of laughter as Filch's clothes suddenly changed to a an ugly looking set of dress robes, and his face looked as if a toddler had tried to put make up on. The girl high fived harry and moved to the back of the line. As the line moved up, Jason felt as if his spirits had gone up. He watched as the Boggart changed to her a tombstone with her father's name on it. Jason remembered her telling him that she had feared that her father would never come back from one of his travels. Farrah said the spell and the Tombstone inflated like a balloon and flew around the air. She turned around at Jason with a huge smile on her face and the two high fived. Jason stepped up and looked at the balloon as it flew around and floated in front of him, it started to grow and soon took the form of a hooded figure standing infront of him with his wand pointing menacingly at Jason, Jason looked into the crimson eyes of the figure and for a moment he was envisioning himsrlf back at the village on tthat day. He felt a pain in his head and dropped to his knees. The room fell silent and Harry stepped foreward as the Boggart changed to Mister Dursley. Harry said the spell and the Boggart, grew a pigs tail and ears and nose. Harry then flicked his wand the creature was thrown back into the closet and closed the door, locking it. He saw his son on his knees holding his head, muttering incoherently. Harry felt a lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and looked to the class, who all had looks of shock on their faces.

"Ok er Class is dismissed" said Harry "you can all go, no Homework as always, umm next class will be the usual Dueling class so study up on all the spells you have learned the past two years"

The class soon filed out of the room. Harry had kept Jason behind as he felt the boy was still shaken by the form of the Boggart. Jason sat in his desk looking down at the table. Harry was sitting against the desk infront of his, looking at his son.

"its my fault" said Harry finally "I-"no dad its not" interrupted Jason

Harry held up his hand and Jason stopped talking, he went to open his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Its my fault Jason" said Harry "I should have stayed with you that day, I should not have left you and Albus alone, Its my fault, not yours, and after all that has happened to you this summer, I had thought that what I taught you all in class today would brighten you up, apparently I was wrong, Your mind Is still on that day, remember a Boggart shows your deepest fears, and you still fear that wizard"

Jason nodded. Harry walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up at his dad.

"Your brother was a great wizard" he stated "remember that Jason, don't let your mind wonder on the past, look foreward to the future, Albus would not want you to be wallowing in self pity, you did the best you could in that situation, and you did beautifully I might add, you showed how much you have learned from school on that day, which was very admirable"

Jason smiled lightly as his eyes stung with tears. Harry knelt down and brought his son into a hug.

After a while Jason walked out of the door, and outside Farrah was waiting for him. He saw the worried look on her face as she walked over to him. She took one look at him.

"You might want to wipe your face" she said Jokingly "before people see it and call you a crybaby"

Jason smiled and wiped his face witth the sleeve of his robe. Farrah playfully punched his shoulder and he lightly pushed her back.

"oh really" said Jason

"honestly" she said "i got a reputation to uphold, being the friend of a Potter is one thing, but being the friend of a crybaby potter is severe downgrade in my popularity"

The two laughed as they walked down the corridor to their next class. Jason let out a breath as he felt the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know how much the talk with his father after class had helped him so much, but it did and he felt better.

After the days classes and dinner was done. Jason made his way back to Gryffindor common room. He sat down with his friends and studied with them. He and Faarrah worked on their Herbology essay and then started on their Potions essay on the several uses of Dragons tounge, and what potions they were best used for. Halfway through writing the assignment Farrah let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"why don't we call it a night" she yawned "don't we have an early morning tomorrow with Care of Magical Creatures"

Jason nodded in agreement and set his quill down. He let the ink dry on his piece of parchment before he rolled it up. He put a lid on his inkjar and put the items back into his bag. He stretched and got up from the comfortable plush arm chair. The two friends said goodnight and headed to their dormitories. Jason fell back into his bed after changing into his pajamas and pulled the blankets over him. He sank into his pillows as his eyes grew heavy with sleep. That night for the first time since his brother's death, Jason did not relive that dream. Instead he dreamt of Quidditch and flying around, chasing after the golden snitch.


	6. Chapter 6-hogsmeade

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Six

Hogsmeade

Between quidditch practice twice a week during the weekends and his week full of classes, Jason was able to keep his mind busy from thinking about the negative. Well the only negative things he was thinking about was the long list of homework he had for his classes. A report on the draught of the living death for potions, The witch hunt of the fourteenth century for History of Magic, were one of the many pieces of homework he was working on. Jason sat in the library with a stack of books beside him as he wrote his essay,How "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century was Completely Pointless, discuss. Jason laid his quill down next to the piece of parchment he was writing on, and looked over his essay. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before pushing his glasses back on and up the bridge of his nose. He turned his head to his opened book and read:

 _Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasions that they did carch a real witch or wizard, burning had noeffect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indead, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises._

Jason re-read the passage again and then looked back to his piece of parchment. He rubbed the top of his head as he picked up his quill with his other hand, and dipped it into a jar of ink. He tapped it a few times to get the extra ink off before hovering it over his parchment and began to write more of his report on the subject.

"thought I would find you here" said Farrah

Jason looked up to see one of his close friends as she plopped down in a seat across from him and looked at what he was working on. She then raised an eyebrow at the stack of books beside him.

"research for the paper" said Jason "I have to get this History of Magic paper done, by tomorrow, totally forgot about it because of Quidditch practice, Elijah has been killing us with how intense training is"

Jason looked down to his parchment to finish writing down a example from what he had just read. Once he sited the source, he laid his quill down and leaned back against the chair and let out a sigh. Farrah just looked at him with her doe eyes.

"well I am just happy that I finished mine the other day" she said "although I basically copied it from Ben, although he did nag me for that, told me I should attempt to try and do my own essay. can you believe that"

Jason smirked at her comment.

"yeah I can" he said

"I mean honestly I don't think I am gonna need to know the history of wizards if I am not gonna be going to become a history professor" she continued "plus Professor Bin's classes are so boring, I don't know how you can stay awake to take all those notes, Blimey I don't even know how Ben does it"

Professor Bins was their History of Magic teacher. Being in his class is a sleeping hazard. His voice coming out like a drawl, it can make a student who is wide awake fall asleep within mere seconds. The only cool thing about the professor is that he is a ghost. Rumor has it that when he was alive, the old professor fell asleep in his chair and the next day when he woke up to prepare to teach his class, he just floated out of his body and thought nothing of it.

Jason didn't even know how he can stay awake in the class either. He thought hard about it for a moment before he remembered how.

"I drown out his voice" said Jason "and imagine that his voice sounds like Hagrid's, cause Hagrid can keep anyone awake, you should try it, it really works"

"speaking of Hagrid" laughed Farrah "i went to visit him before I stopped here, cause he wanted to show me what he would be showing class, said that we would be in for a really treat next week"

"really" said Jason "i wonder what it is"

Farrah laughed at Jason. She knew he was unintentionally asking him what Hagrid would be showing them during their next class. She leaned foreward as if to tell him. Jason leaned foreward as well only to receive a poke on the nose from his friend her giggled uncontrollably. He sat back with a glare and looked down at his homework. He decided that he would finish the homework later and started packing up his things. Stuffing his books into his school bag. He capped his ink jar and threw that in the bag along with his set of quills. He rolled up his parchment and slid that neatly before closing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

"well its about time we get ready" said Jason when he looked at his watch

"oh that's right we have the Hogsmeade trip today" said Farrah excitedly "i can't wait to visit the candy shop, oh we should really go to the Three Broomsticks too, from what I hear, Madam Rosmerta's butterbeer is to die for"

Jason laughed. He decided not to tell Farrah that he had been going to Hosmeade since before he even went to Hogwarts, he remembered his family coming up for the Christmas holidays during his sister's first year, he was only nine at the time, but he still remembered how much fun he had. His brother's starting a snowball fight, Albus helping him make snowmen. Jason then felt a lump in his throat and he looked away. He was going back to that spot...

Third years and up had gathered at the courtyard. Mr. Filch was checking off names as Professor Longbottom was taking the signed permission slips from the students. Jason walked out with Farrah and Ben and handed him their permission forms before following the crowd of students as they walked to the small wizarding village. Farrah was talking to Ben, telling him her plans. Jason was a little bit behind the two, his mind on another matter. As the trio entered the village, Jason veered off from the group, without them noticing. He walked to an clearing, where in the distance he could see the shrieking shack. He walked to a certain spot and looked at it. He closed his eyes and he could immediately see laying there his brother's body, laying there all life taken from his eyes. Jason felt a pang in his chest and put a hand to where his heart was. He heard footsteps and turned around and saw his two friends. Farrah had a look that Jason never noticed her have before, it was a look of worry. He saw her make a step but Ben held her shoulder.

"this is where it happened mate" asked Ben to which Jason nodded.

"yeah" he said solemnly "this is where he died"

Farrah had taken a step foreward and then another. Before long she was infront of Jason. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She eventually unwrapped her arms from around him and looked at him.

"i'm fine" said Jason with a smile "i uh just wanted to come here to put it all behind me, I mean Albus would be rolling in his grave if he knew I was killing myself over this"

Jason let out an uneasy laugh. He put his hands in his pockets and looked back to the spot. He felt the nice autumn breeze pierce through the air and closed his eyes. He then opened them and looked to his two friends.

"come on" he said finally "lets head to the Three Broomsticks, I'll buy the first round of Butterbeer"

"make that two rounds mate" said Ben "since you offered so nicely to buy the first round"

"no mate" said Jason coolly "i offered only the first round, your buying the second round"

The rest of the trip was spent buying the Butterbeer and sitting in seats close to the fireplace and talking about their classes. Since Ben had Defense Against The Dark Arts, after Jason and Farrah, the two filled him in on what he would be learning in the next classes, and vice versa for Jason with his History of Magic.

"wait so Bins is giving us another paper to write" said Jason, after hearing about the next homework for the History of Magic class "i barely finished the one on the Witch hunt one, whats this one on now"

"Blimey Jason" said Ben "you know how Professor Bins is, even though we have a whole year to go, he'll just pile it all up on you"

"Well its a good thing that I have his class before dinner" said Farrah "and I sit in the back so I don't get caught falling asleep"

Jason and Ben both raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't have the care in the world and finished what remained of her Butterbeer. She set down her glass and wiped her cream mustache off her face. She looked at the two.

"you know I just realized how mental she is" said Ben

"oh you are just realizing that now Ben" said Jason jokingly "i mean we have been friends with her for what two years now"

Ben looked at Jason and then Farrah before chuckling. Farrah had furrowed his brow and looked at the two with a confused look on her face. Her doe eyes looking at the two as she tried to think of what they were talking about. She finally looked at Jason, who gave her an innocent look.

"what is so amusing" she asked sternly

"the fact that you openly say how you intentionally don't pay attention in class" said Jason "i mean you openly admitted to taking a spot in the back of the class so you can do so"

"yeah but come on you know how boring his classes are" said Farrah emphasizing on the word boring as if to try and make her point.

Soon the trip to Hogsmeade was over and the students were returning to the castle. Jason was carrying a large bag of sweets that Farrah had guilt tripped him into buying for her. Ben meanwhile was laughing at Jason's predicament. To which Farrah looked at him calmly.

"next time you can carry my stuff" she said in an angelic tone

"oh I don't think I can" said Ben jokingly "i think the weight alone of holding that bag would tear my arm off"

Once they returned to the castle the trio went there separate ways to their separate common rooms. Ben to Ravenclaw, and Jason, Farrah to Gryffindor. When the duo got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she looked at them.

"password" she asked

"rambagshot" said Farrah sweetly "thank you"

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and let the two Gryffindors in. Farrah dumped her bag of sweets on the coffee table where a small group of first and second years were. They looked up at her and then to the sweets. Jason looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. She caught his look and stuck out her tongue.

"I am not the same person I was back in first year" she said "when I ate all the sweets, plus you remember being jealous about not being able to go to the village"

Jason chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He still, to this day, hadn't told Farrah or Ben how he would sneak out of the castle during their second year and went to the Wizarding Village, thanks to his father's invisibility cloak. He also hadn't told Farrah how he would come to the village even before he went to Hogwarts.

"ok uh Farrah" he started slowly "about that, you see before I attended Hogwarts, my mum would bring me there during the Christmas holidays and we would erm celebrate the holidays here"

Jason looked at Farrah and saw her face go from happy go lucky to well upset.

"Jason Evans Potter" she said using his full name "you mean to tell me that you withheld information to me, I thought we were friends, I guess you just had to take the knife and stab me in the back"

Farrah made the point to act as if she was just stabbed which amused Jason. He held back a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her as she dropped the act and both started laughing.

"but seriously" she said after they finally stopped "how could you have not told us that you have gone before, and man you put up a good act of being excited to be entering those shops as if it were your first time"

"well it was my first time" said Jason "when I was younger I was never allowed to go in the stores by myself with my own money, so really going there now was the first time I was able to buy something without having my mum tell me no"

"parents" said Farrah "gotta hate it when they tell you no"

Jason agreed as he picked up a chocolate frog. He looked at it before opening it, having gotten so many of these in his childhood he knew how fast he had to be to catch the frog before he got away. The frog squirmed around before the spell on it wore off and it was just a piece of chocolate. Jason pulled out the wizarding card and saw the blue eyed, and half moon shaped glasses Professor Dumbledore. He looked at the image and turned it around to read the small biography, before turning it back around, and the moving image was gone. He then thought of the small collection he had of them and handed it to a random first year.

"so tomorrow is the first quidditch match" said Farrah "and its against slytherin too"

Jason nodded. He was really excited about being back in the air again. Practice had been good the past several weeks, but there were nights when he couldn't even mae it to the boys dorma nd just fell asleep on the couch in the common room. He shook the thought from his head and looked at Farrah.

"yeah" he said "and the team is pretty good, you are in for a big surprise"

"oh really and whats the surprise" she asked

"if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" said Jason as he got up from where he sat and headed to the spiral staircase that lead to his dorm room.

Jason went up the staircase and walked into the room that house five four poster beds. He changed into his pajamas and plopped down onto his bed. He had an early start in the morning. Elijah had wanted the team up at the crack of dawn for a last minute practice session before the game. Soon Jason drifted off to sleep and for the first time in months the nightmares started.

* * *

 _Author's Note)_

 _Hey I know that originally this chapter was going to show the Quidditch Tryouts. I had it all typed out and saved and ready to upload. But the idiot that I am mde the mistake of posting up the chapter from another story without even thinking. so then I started on chapter seven. Halfway through writing chapter seven I looked back to six, as a reference for one of the interactions with two characters and saw that I had made a terrible mistake. Now I had already deleted the file due to me using the same one and after publishing a chapter I would going into the document manager and just delete what I had typed up and then type up the next chapter. so in the end this chapter that I am posting up was going to be Chapter Seven. But now it is Chapter Six. Chapter Seven will have the first quidditch match of the season, now bear with me on this cause this will be the first time I will ever be attempting this. also after this I will be starting to show more of the plotline and who this new dark wizard is._

 _Now I know that most people are wondering(well not really cause I haven't gotten any views beside one person), why am I making Jason so depressed, and over emotional. The reason I did this was because I didn't want it to be like how J.K Rowling. I took what I knew how she wrote the after effects of certain tragedies and looked at them as references. I then thought to myself, hey you know, its great how she did this with Harry. But how would his son, who hasn't witnessed such atrocities handle this. How would he handle going back to the spot where his brother died. Even if he had the same support from his friends like Harry did, would he push them away or go to them when he needed them most. And this is where I also had an easy time writing harry in this(look at the first few chapters), he has been through so much, watch people die in front of him, so he knows what it is like to be guilt ridden and having his frineds there to snap him out of it. So that's why I have had harry be in the front of the story the first two chapters, as a sort of counselor for his youngest son._

 _On that note, the next few chapters will deal with Harry finding out more about this Prophecy from his contacts in the Ministry. This will then lead to a surprise twist..but I am not going to blurt that out. so read on and find out. Also please review, I want to know how I am doing as a writer, but please be mindful in your critques, I just don't want to see flamers._


	7. Chapter 7- Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Seven

Gryffindor vs Slytherin

The next morning was different than any other day. The Great hall was a buzz with chatter. What everyone was talking about, The first match of the Quidditch season for the house cup. Teachers sitting at the staff table were talking amongst themselves about the upcoming match. McGonagall was especially talking to Harry.

"I expect to see Gryffindor win the house cup this year Mr. Potter" she stated "I will not have Slytherin take it away from us"

Harry looked at his former Professor with a raised brow. His son Albus had won SLytherin the house cup while he had attended Hogwarts and even though he felt great pride for his son, he was still disappointed that Gryffindor had lost it, and this continued on until he graduated. Afterwards Gryffindor won it back.

"don't worry Professor" he said confidently "I have high hopes for our new team"

Outside the Great Hall Jason was coming in from last minute quidditch practice. He hadn't had time to change out of his quidditch gear, or take a quick shower for that matter. He wlaked in and saw the Quidditch table point at him.

"what your captain is worried to lose the first match of the season" said on of the fifth years "eh Potter, or is he worried you'll just fall off your broom"

Jason ignored the taunts and continued on through the house tables. He saw his sister pat a seat next to her and sat down. She had a plate saved for him of toast, and bacon.

"good luck Jason" she said hopefully "do your best out there"

Jason took a bite of his toast and chewed on it. He had picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a drink and nodded.

"thanks" he said "I just hope I don't mess up, nearly costed us the game last year"

"yeah but last year you weren't trained as much because you weren't on the team, they had to use you as a substitute last minute because O'Brien had detention, but this year your the main spot so you will be fine" said Lily

Before long, Elijah, Gryffindor's new team captain, had walked by and tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"we have to go" he said "gotta get ready for the match"

Jason nodded and downed his goblet of Pumpkin juice. He, shakingly, got to his feet and bid farewell to his sister. He waved to Farrah, who was wearing a lions head hat. She tapped her wand to the hat and it let out a loud roar. She giggled and gave him a thumbs up. Jason shook his head and smiled. He walked out of the hall and out the main doors, following behind Elijah. Once outside hew as greeted by the other team members and they all walked silently to the Quidditch Pitch. They walked into the locker room and got on the rest of their gear. As Jason was putting on his forearm guards, Elijah was giving them a pep talk.

"this is a new year" he said "and this is a fresh team, I don't want to get your hopes up, Slytherin has the same team as they did last year, which means they know how to move together without even uttering a word, but we have trained hard, and have worked on our teamwork, so lets give it our all out there"

Outside the locker room the sound of the Games commentator, Sam Finnegan could be heard.

" **welcome to the first match of the Quidditch season everyone"** she said " **First match of the season pits Slytherin against GRYFFINDOR"**

Jason gripped his firebolt tightly in his hand. The team walked to the gates, that lead to the field. He stood in the rear.

" **now for the Slytherin team line up"** said Sam over the microphones " **we have their captain Tom Finch also one of their chasers, beaters Fin Murphy and Jax O'Connell, Chasers Orion Fic, and Wayne Martin their keeper Greg Ulric, and of course more importantly their Seeker, Jamie Ulric"**

The slytherin section all cheered and yelled out in excitement as the Slytheirn team flew out from their end and flew around the pitch. Jason remembered the name Murphy from when he had the confrontation with the Sixth year on the train ride here. His eyes narrowed. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Sam start to announce their team.

" **and introducing the new Gruffindor team** " shouted Sam " **Gryffindor's newest Captain Elijah Holland, the team's Keeper, Chasers Anna Bell, hope she can live up to her mothers legacy, Kyle Chang, Hugo Weasley, last year he had a spectacular season, scoring nearly four hundred points the whole season, lets hope he can break his own record this year** -FINNAGIN GET ON WITH THE OTHERS" Interrupted McGonagall " **oh right sorry Professor"**

Jason chuckled at her antics. He saw his team start to mount their brooms and fly out as they were called. He mounted his firebolt and got ready.

 **We have their beaters Luke Brown and Aster Mclaggen and of course the Gryffindor's seeker, JASON POTTER**

Jason kicked off the ground and shot out of the gate behind the rest of his team, angling his broom upwards as he gained altitude. He flew around the pitch, the roar of Gryffindor's side cheering and yelling. Jason watched from where he hovered as Elijah and Tom met at the center of the field and shook hands. There was the whistle and the game began.

 **and their off, Bell has the Quaffle, passes it to Chang. Nice dodge their from Chang as he dodges a Bludger hit by Slytherins beater Murphy. And She throws the Quaffle SCORE, ten points for Gryffindor**

Jason clapped his hands as the crowd went wild for the team. Of course the Slytherins side booed and yelled. Jason Flew around the pitch, high above, scanning for the snitch. He remembered what Elijah told him, he had to wait til they scored at least a hundred-fifty, til he was to catch the snitch. Jason watched the game as Hugo made a score for the team. He saw how the slytherins were starting to get frustrated.

 **Finch has the quaffle. Look at him swerve and avoid that Bludger sent to him by Brown. He's closing in on the scoring zone, he throws it..Nice save by our Keeper. Holland throws the Quaffle to Chang. He looks like he is making good haste at keep his distance from the slytherin team..whats this HEY THATS A FOUL THERE**

Jason looked as Chang was flying, and then out of no where he sees Orion and Fic box him in, They make him fly into one of the stands, and fall off his brooim. Hooch blows the whistle.

"foul" was heard

 **and Gryffindor is given the penalty shot. if they score this brings them up to a thirty point lead.**

The game went on, soon Gryffindor was up by thirty, Slytherin having scored three times. Jason heard a chuckle and looked beside him to see SLytherins seeker Jamie Ulric. Her dark brown hair tied back by a ponytail. Her steel gray eyes bore into Jason's as she looked at him deviously.

"I am surprised they let you back on the broom Potter" she sneered "thought mummy or daddy would have forbidden you from riding one after last year"

Jason just looked at her.

 **Gryffindor Scores seventy to thirty, if they keep this up we can look to them having a good lead in the house cup**

Jason noticed a gold glint and shot for it.

 **Oh it looks like Potter has caught a glimpse of the Snitch...awww false alarm just someones watch, seriously I think there should be a rule about having golden colored shiny objects, it can really mess with the seekers, oh sorry Professor**

McGonagall was shooting a look at Sam. Sam of course smiled inoocently and continued on commentating the game. Jason heard the score being called out again, they had to score a few more times til he was able to attempt to catch the snitch. He was flying around keeping an eye out for it, but of course Jamie was close on his tail, watching him. Jason swerved in and out of the way of the other players, as he kept his head on a swivel, scanning the field for the every small golden snitch. He angled his broom upward and shot up high into the air. He came to a stop and turned his broom around, from high up, he could have a better view of the field and possibly catch a glint of his target.

 **And Slytherin scores forty to seventy, this game is pretty impressive for the first match of the season, both teams are working their hardest to win the game. and it looks like, ah that has got to hurt, Finch took a bludger to the back, as he tried to score a second goal.**

Jason saw the Slytherin captain fall off his broom and hit the ground. He cringed and remembered being hit by the bludger last year, it had hurt, and he was left sore for a good part of a week. He then, out of the corner of his eyes saw the fluttering wings of the snitch. He twisted his broom to the left and flew off after it. Jamie was close on his tail as well. Both seekers were soon neck and neck at trying to catch the snitch, both their arms were outstretched. Jamie began to get desperate and soon began to bump into Jason to try and throw him off course.

 **Gryffindor's new seeker seems to be having a bit of trouble with getting th snitch, it looks like HHEEYY that should definatly be a foul, she is trying to kick him off his broom, FOUL, come on, oh merlin's beard it looks like he is about to actually fall off. wait it looks like he is on to something**

Jason saw the snitch shoot down towards the ground. He angled his broom downward and as Jamie had gone in to try and bump into him, she missed him completely and flew side long into the stands, falling through the ccurtain and landing on the sandy ground below. Jason held his hand out as he closed in on the snitch, while flying at a ninety degree angle towards the ground. He could feel its fluttering wings beating against his finger tips. He pushed his broom foreward more, and closed his hand around the snitch.

 **GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH THE FINAL SCORE BEING TWO HUNDRED-TWENTY TO FORTY WHAT A GREAT GAME TO START THE SEASON**

"even though we didn't have that hundred fifty lead" he stated "great job on getting that snitch mate"

Jason changed out of his quidditch robes and back into his normal school robes. He joined the others as they all went back to the castle and up the Grand Staircase to their common room. When the portrait swung open, not even asking for the password, instead voice her joy of their house winning the first game. They were met with the entire house throwing Scarlet and Gold streamers and confetti at them. The rest of the night was spent celebrating their first win. Towards midnight Harry came walking through the staircase.

"Great job on the win" he said "but it is getting late, and I expect that you all have classes tomorrow, I don't want to hear a single professor telling me that one of their students from this house skipped class"

The room soon dispersed with many of them slowly making their way to their dormitories. Jason and Farrah were the only ones who didn't get up right away, as Jason was looking at Farrah's Gryffindor hat. He turned it in his hand, and looked over to see his dad looking at the two wit a raised eyebrow. Jason then looked around and noticed the missing members of his house and got up to his feet, as did Farrah. The two bid Harry good night and went up their separate staircases to their dorm rooms.

When Jason got up to his, he pulled off his robes and changed into his pajamas. He slid into his four poster bed and pulled the blankets over him. Laying back and sinking his head into his pillows, Jason rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep and began to dream about Quidditch.


	8. Chapter Eight-The Encounter Part I

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Eight

The Encounter Part I

In a small village in the country side of England, there was a large mansion. Now many remember this mansion having belonged to the pure blooded Gaunt family, whose heritage stemmed from one of the four founders of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin. The family having eventually been wiped out from history. Many people avoided the mansion, rumors were spread that it was haunted, or that a person would go mad from the moment they step over the threshold onto the property.

A man in dark robes walked through the gate and into the property. He walked along the path that lead to the mansion, how pitiful was the state of the grounds. Not having been tended to for years, the state of it being in disrepair. The man let out a sigh at the thought of it. But his master was very intent on living in this piece of rubbish, saying that he should be grateful to even be in the presence of the place that housed the relatives of the former Dark Lord. The man smirked at the thought of the long deceased dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. He had wondered why his master was so intent on this mansion, and only until recently had he put the pieces of the puzzle together. His master, deep down even though he would not like to admit it, admired the dark lord. The fear he had spread across the Wizarding World was infamous among the dark forces. But it was a shame that as quickly as he rose to power, he was defeated by a seventeen year old wizard, but a famous one at that. The thought of that had made him grimace, for now his master was facing a similar threat looming over his head. A certain prophecy was made, and he had heard it, maybe not all of it, but when he had told his master what he had heard, his master immediately took action.

The man in dark robes walked into the mansion and was greeted by a few other witches and wizards who were gathered in the large dining room. The man walked amongst the small group til he got to a hallway that lead to a separate room. He knocked on the door and listened as he heard the voice of his master telling him he may enter. The man walked in and raised a brow as he looked at his master and the Witch that was in the room as well.

"ah Abraxham" said the other wizard "i am glad you could make it"

"thank you my lord" he said "but if I may ask, who is this"

Abraxham motioned towards the unknown witch in the room. This made his master grin, he turned his head to the witch and held out his hand, she took it and stepped down from where she stood.

"this my dear close friend" said his master "is Delphine Riddle, she if you can already presume is the daughter of the late Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, She was a prisoner in that wretched prison Azkaban, but I sprung her out and she has agreed to help us in our cause"

The woman, Delphi gave a small smile, as she brushed her long and messy black hair out of his face, she had taken somewhat of an appearance more similar to her mothers. Abraxham surmised that it must have been the cause of staying in that prison for so long, that it mentally unhinges those. He then shook the memory from his mind as he looked back to his master.

"I have something to report" he stated "but you may not like what I have to hear my lord, and if this displeases you than you may deal with me as you deem fit"

Abraxham went down on one knee and bowed his head. His master looked at him with a perplexed look.

"please do tell" he said taken an interest in what his loyal servant had to say

"it would seem that I was mistaken in what I told you a few months ago" he stated "for I was able to track down the Seer, who fortold the prophecy, after extracting her memories and of course disposing of her, I looked into it, it would seem that I gave you only a little amount of the prophecy"

Abraxham looked up to see his master leaning foreward.

"go on Abraxham" he said "what did you miss to inform me"

Abraxham breathed in and swallow. He looked back down, trying to find his voice.

"it would seem that the prophecy is between you and the fourth son of the chosen one" he said "I was able to gather that much info from the memory, but the rest of it was a mess, it would seem that she tampered with her own memory in some way, or maybe it was the magic of her being the Seer so that none can ever hear the entire prophecy being made"

The other wizard, curled his lips in a sneer, anger could be seen flashing in his eyes. He gripped the wand he held in his hand and looked at Abraxham. His features then softened and he let out a low chuckle. It soon turned into a loud laugh.

"so it would seem that you have proven useful to me yet again" he said laughing "Abraxham, I forgive you for the slight error, and thank you for the new information"

The man stood up from his chair and walked to where Abraxham knelt. He held out his hand, and Abraxham took it, getting to his feet, the two looked at each other.

"It would seem that the Prophecy speaks of the Potter's youngest son" he stated "clearly I reckon that much, and I am delighted to say that I have seen this child first hand, when I attacked the family in Hogsmeade village, so I killed the wrong Potter it would seem"

Delphi cleared her throat and looked at Abraxham and the other wizard. The two looked at her with a raised brow.

"If I may add something" she stated "i know that there are still loyal death eaters that want to carry out my father's cause, I can muster up whats left of his old forces and together the Potters won't be able to see what hit em"

Delhpi let out a deranged giggle. Abraxham flinched at her laugh, it was something he felt truly uncomfortable with. He then began to wonder what his master was thinking when he had gone to break her out of Azkaban.

"its a shame that you killed that Albus Potter though" she stated "i had wanted to be the one to do the deed, wish I could have played with him for a bit, what a shame though, I guess I can play with the father, for he was the one who stopped me from pursuing my plans"

Delphi let out a sigh as she began to think of the numerous ways she could kill Harry Potter. Abraxham raised a brow, he then turned his attention to his master.

"I want you to go and bring forth the news to our brothers and sisters" said his master "tell them that Lord Lancaster has called for their services once more"

Abraxham clenched his right hand into a fist and brought it to his chest and bowed his head.

"shall I do it as he did" asked Abraxham referring to the mark

Delphi looked up at that and looked to the two. Lancaster eyes looked as if he were in deep thought. A sigh escaped his lips as his mouth formed into a twisted smile.

"the mark of Lord Voldemort will do" he stated as he took a seat back on his chair. He turned it around so it faced the large glass window that over looked the country side. He rested his chin on his hand as he looked at his wand, brushing a finger across its smooth handle.

He heard the door close behind him and then a pair of footsteps as Delphi stood beside him.

"soon the Wizarding World will know" he said "the true meaning of despair"

* * *

 _Sorry that this chapter is rather short. but I figured I would do a brief chapter introducing the villain of the story. now there will be a second part as you may all assume. but where the second part will be is for me to know and for all of you, my readers, to find out._


	9. Chapter 9: The Breakout and Burning Fear

Harry Potter

A New Prophecy

Chapter Nine

The Breakout and Burning Fear

The Great Hall was booming with the students as they had entered the large hall for the morning meal. Jason had taken his usual spot next to Farrah and poured himself a cup of tea. Farrah was busily chatting away about the paper they had to do on Hippogriffs for Care of Magical Creatures class. Jason was half-paying attention to her. He was looking at the Staff table and noticed that his dad wasn't there yet. This had been the second time this month that he hadn't been there. Part of him was getting worried about it. Jason felt someone nudging him and looked over to see Farrah, a annoyed look was on her face.

"were you even paying attention to anything that I was saying" she said with a huff

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"sorry" he said apologetically "er something about Hippogriffs right?"

Farrah rolled her eyes half annoyed. She had known her friend was busy with thinking about other things. She grabbed a pitcher with coffee and poured herself a cup. She took a sip of it and let out a sigh, before looking back to her friend.

"you know sometimes you can be a bit scatter brained" she mentioned nonchalantly "if its about your dad, why not just as Professor McGonagall sheesh"

"that's the thing though" said Jason "i feel as if it could be nothing you know, like maybe I am just imagining things, maybe he is just preparing something for class"

"you could be right"

Jason looked at Farrah, as she set down her mug of coffee, brushing her hair over her ear, She looked at the staff table. Jason nodded in agreement, he took a sip of his tea, and started getting a piece of toast. He slathered butter on it and took a bite.

The rest of the day was boring, well that's what Jason had thought of it anyway. In potions, Professor Hillman had tasked them with making a Sleepless Draught potion. Jason had a difficult time getting the potion done correctly. But in the end, his hard time bore fruit and he was able to get good marks on his potion. In Transfiguration, McGonagall had tasked them with making a rat turn into a goblet. Farrah was the only one in the class who was able to fully transfigure the rat, and was the only one not to be given homework. McGonagall told the rest of the class that their homework was to practice the spell, and next class they would show her, if they could successfully transfigure their rat. Charms class was fun, Flitwick had them all using the Accio spell, summoning Cushions over to them. The room had been filled with students either ducking out of the way, or if they weren't paying attention getting hit by the cushions. Jason had used the levitating charm to avoid being hit by his own cushions, this earned him getting fifteen points towards Gryffindor. Flitwick was most pleased with Jason's use of the charm. When it came time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Jason was surprised to see that instead of his Dad waiting for them in the Room of Requirement, but his godfather Ted Tonks in the room.

Jason was the first one to enter the room and saw his godfather standing there, behind his desk looking over a notebook, obviously reading up on what they would be doing today in the class. Jason quickly dropped his stuff at his desk and walked to the front of the room. Ted had looked up and the look in his eye told Jason that he knew he would be going to him.

"Hey Jace" said Ted "your pretty early"

"I am uh usually the first one here" said Jason "but..er don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here and not dad"

"Always to the point you are" said Ted "unfortunately your father never gave me the specifics about why he had me take over the class for today, I think if I am correct to say, he mentioned something about another school, he's possibly looking into something to show you guys-"its the guy in the hood" interrupted Jason "is that what he is looking into Ted"

Ted let out a sigh. He closed his notebook he was reading over and looked at his godson in the eye. He saw the look of absolute determination to know all the facts in his eyes. Ted drummed his fingers on the wood table.

"yes" he said "and that is all your father is allowing me to tell you, don't worry Jason, your father is an exceptional wizard nothing will happen to him, you and I both know that, now if you can tell me where you guys left off on in your lessons that will be great"

Jason looked at his uncle and knew he was changing the subject intentionally. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment.

"we were learning about Dementors" he stated "and the Patronus charm"

"ah thank you" said Ted "that helps loads, I am assuming that is why we are in this room then"

As Ted finished his statement the doors to the room opened and in came the other students. Jason had walked away and took a seat at his desk, Farrah and Ben joined him at the table and soon the others took a seat at the various desks. Ted began his lecture, But Jason wasn't paying much attention to it, his mind was on what his father was doing. Why wouldn't he have told him or his sister about this, and why keep it a huge secret anyway.

Apparantly Farrah took notice to this and kicked his foot from under the desk. This caused Jason to jump up slightly and look at his friend with an annoyed look. Farrah gave him a stern look of her own. Jason looked away from her and continued to pretend to pay attention to what was going on in the class.

The rest of the day was no different for him. His mind still wandered on what his father could possibly be doing, It wasn't until the next morning when the daily mail came that he got a grasp of what his dad was doing. When he had walked into the Great Hall his sister and dragged him to sit next to her and shoved the Daily Prophet into his hands, telling him to read it. He looked confused for a moment until he unfolded the paper and looked at the front page. It showed a woman with unruly and messy black hair, it looked as if her eyes had this crazed look to them and she was fighting against the guards, and yelling as if she were yelling at him. He scanned the headlines and read:

 **Dark Lord's Heir Escapes**

 **By Victoire Weasley**

 _Yesturday at approximately seven pm, a large breakout occurred at the wizarding prison Azkaban. According to eyewitness accounts,one who got lucky to survive, being the Aurors stationed there, a man in a dark hood and robes appeared out of thin air with a band of witches and wizards._

 _"these witches and wizards went on a killing spree" said one of the lone survivors of this event, and not wanting to give out his name in fear of him being targeted next "Killing not just the guards but a majority of the prisoners as well, mainly ones who had once served You-Know-Who, those who had ran away when they lost the Battle of Hogwarts in '97"_

Jason looked at his sister. She pushed the paper to him again, urging him to just continue with reading the paper. Jason opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and looked back to the paper in his hands.

 _One of the escapees of the prison was the daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Delphi Riddle, who a many years ago had tried to go back in time to kill the famous wizard Harry Potter. But that doesn't answer who would break her out of prison. One source states that the wizard who broke her out is the same one who, for about ten years now, has been terrorizing the North American Wizarding community. The Ministry of Magic and the American Wizarding Government have met and discussed the issue. One reliable source stated that the wizard who broke Delphi Riddle, is also responsible for the death of Auror Albus S. Potter, late son of Harry Potter, this past July. No one knows the real motive behind these actions and otrocities but one can only hope if this means the end of an era of peace._

Jason scanned the section again and then a third time, before looking up at his sister and meeting her gaze. Lily noticed his younger sibling's face go pale white and shook her head, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"no I don't think that is what happened" she muttered to him reassuringly "maybe dad has been asked to help out with finding this woman, you know cause he had experience in dealing with her back when Albus went to school"

Jason let out a shaky breath and nodded his head slightly. He looked at the paper again and looked at the woman on the front page. His felt as if his stomache had done a flip when he thought of his dad being killed by this woman, Delphi Riddle. He folded up the newspaper and set it down on the table. He moved to get up, muttering something about not being hungry and left the Great Hall. He pushed passed the crowd of students who were walking in and walked out of the Castle.

He followed a path that led to the Owlry and walked up the spiraling staircase to the large room. He beckoned for Hedwig II, who flew down and landed on his shoulder, nibbling affectionately at his ear. He slid his finger across the top of her head and she nuzzled into it.

"I Have a letter for you to deliver" he said as he held up a small roll of parchment "its for mum"

The snowy owl hooted in delight and held out her leg. Jason tied the letter to her leg and from his robes pocket, pulled out a small bag of owl treats, he pulled one out and held it out in the palm of his hand. Hedwig II pecked at it and hooted again, she then unfurled her wings and flew off his shoulder and out into the morning sky. He watched her fly away and turn into a speck in the distance. He turned and walked out of the Owlry, tugging his hands into his pockets as he walked through the winter weather outside. The sky was turning a light gray, Which Jason was assuming meant that it would snow or rain at any moment. He hurried back to the castle and went to one of the many hiding places he would go to when he wanted to be alone. This time, he turned to the Room of Requirement. He paced three times before the blank wall.

 _Somewhere where i can not be found, where i want to be left alone_ he thought three times and a door appeared in front of him.

Jason walked in and sat down on a fluffy armchair, that sat infront of a fireplace that had appeared within the room. Jason curled up in the chair and looked into the fire. His mind racing, what if his and lily's dad had gotten hurt? Did this same person who killed his brother, be the one who helped release Voldemort's daughter? What if after this he starts to target his family and kill them off one by one? All these thoughts ran through his head, as Jason sat on the chair. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He placed them back on his face. A final thought ran through his mind, one he wished he dared not think of. What if his dad was already dead?


	10. Chapter ten- The Magical Memory

Harry Potter A New Prophesy

Chapter 9: The magical memory

Jason woke up with a start. He looked around fumbling for where he had left his glasses and pushed them onto his face. He noticed a blanket was on him and realized he was still in the gryffindor common room. He found a note on the ground and picked it up.

 _you looked like you were really tired Jace. Decided not to wake you_

 _-Farrah_

Jason smirked lightly before sitting up and stretching. He let out a yawn as he scratched his already messy hair. He walked up to the boy's dorm and walked to where his trunk. he pulled out a fresh pair of robes and a clean uniform before walking into the bathroom to take a shower and change. While in the shower he let the warm water wash away all his worries or at least he tried to do that. In the deepest corner of his mind he worried about his dad. What if he was dead too? What if he wasn't?

Jason cringed and let out a shudder. He got out of the shower and dried off changing into his clean uniform and robes. Not even bothering to tie his tie. He walked out of the bathroom and dropped his clothes from yesturday into his trunk. He grabbed his bag and stuffed the books he would need for today. He grabbed his wand and slid it into his a holder attached to to his belt. He walked down to the common room and saw Farrah and Ben sitting at a table playing a game of wizarding chess. He grabbed a chair and hung his robe on the back of the chair. He sat down and watched the two play.

"thank you" said Jason after a moment "for the blanket"

Farrah smiled softly and told her one knight to go to G:15, and watched as the knight piece destroyed Ben's pawn. She then looked up at Jason.

"your welcome jace" she said "oh and Ben checkmate"

Farrah had moved her queen to Ben's king and watch it slam its throne at the king's piece. She threw her hands up, her eyes glowing with confidence.

"i finally beat ben at chess" she said "hahaha"

Ben rolled his eyes and looked to Jason who had a look of shock on his face. Jason looked at Ben.

"mate she beat you" he said

"y-yeah" he said stammering "i just cannot believe it myself"

Farrah looked at the two boys with big smile. Jason chuckled lightly and then looked to Ben and then to Farrah.

"i think he let you win" said Jason skeptically

Farrah's smiled faded and she gave a stern look to Ben. Ben smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"you kept complaining everytime you lost" he said "so i decided to er let you win"

Farrah groaned and slumped in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at the two boys angrily. She then looked at the time and got up.

"come on slackers" she said jokingly "we should go down to the Great Hall before we miss out on breakfast"

Jason nodded and got up from his chair. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his robes into one of the pouches before following behind Ben and Farrah. As the three made it down to the great hall, he began to have this gnawing fear eating at him. He shook his head, pushing it to the side, He did not want to think about this anymore. He trailed behind his two friends as they made their way to an empty spot at the long table with their fellow gryffindors. He took his goblet and filled it with some Pumpkin juice, and filled his plate with scones and toast. He took a bite of his toast and his gaze went to the staff table. Where his father sat, he saw that the seat was empty. He let out a sigh and looked back to his plate.

"something bothering you" asked Ben as he looked at his friend

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"its nothing" he said faking a smile "do not worry, i am fine"

Jason picked up his glass and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. As he set his glass down, his gaze met Farrah's and he looked back to his plate. He bit his lower lip.

"i am fine guys really" he said after a moment "just so far not a good year for the potter family"

Jason pushed his plate foreward and took out one of his books for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He opened it to one of pages he had left off the other night and continued reading. His two friends went onto a conversation about what they could be doing in their classes for the day.

"I hear that we are going to be going for the boggart again" said Ben "and practising the patronus"

Jason had set down his book and listened to his friend.

"i doubt ill be given the chance to do the boggart" he said doubtfully "remember the first class"

"yeah but i bet you will be fine this time" said Farrah with confidence "i bet you can make the boggart change into something so funny it will make the professor give you like a thousand house points"

"i very much doubt that" said Ben "a professor would not give out a thousand house points just for that"

Farrah looked coldly at Ben.

"why do you always have to be a dream killer" she stated in a semi hurtful tone.

The Hall started emptying out, as the students started to head to their first classes. Jason, Farrah and Ben were one of the last few students to walk out. Ben heading to the main entrance of the castle to go to Herbology, and Jason and Farrah heading up to their DADA class. As they were heading up the Staircase to the third floor for their class Farrah suddenly stopped and looked back at Jason.

"For merlins beard will you just stop looking like that" she said with a huff "your a gryffindor Jace, the house of the brave and courageous"

Jason simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He bit his lower lip and contemplated on what to say.

"i mean yeah sure you have had a bad summer and a so far bad school term" she said "but its not all doom and gloom, just chin up and move forward, i don't know about ben, but i am tired of seeing you so silent an-"ok Farrah" interrupted Jason

Farrah looked at her friend. She looked at him as he smiled softly. Her eyes met his emerald green ones and she saw a that they were back to their brightened color she remembered from the first time they met two years ago.

"i will do better at keeping my spirits up" he said "ok"

Jason flashed his signature smiled and started up the staircase beside Farrah. The two walking the corridor of the third floor as they made their way to their classroom. When they arrived they took a seat at their usual desk and waited for Professor Ted Lupin to begin the class.

"Ok so for today's lesson" said Ted "we will be practising the patronus charm again, i know that most of you think this is difficult and hard, but Professor Potter had it written in his notes that this was a term long project, he hopes that some of you will be able to make corperal patronus' instead of just the shields that you are making now"

Ted moved from behind his desk and stood infront of it, leaning against it.

"now lets have a little contest" he said "who ever can make the strongest patronus charm will recieve this"

Ted pulled out his wand and flicked it, and a large basket came zooming from his office and landed on the desk beside him.

"in this basket are a assortment of candies from the candy shop in hogsmead" he said "and the winner will also recieve fifty extra points for their house respectively"

Ted flicked his wand again after the class stood up and the desk's vanished. The room was filled with students trying to cast the charm.

"remember the essentials to creating the patronus" he said as he walked around the class room "think of a strong and happy memory, bring that memory forward and hold onto it as you cast the charm"

Ted walked passed where Jason was concentrating on performing the charm.

 _expecto patronum_ he said and from the tip of his wand a small silvery wisp shot through before vanishing.

"Try again Jason" said Ted "remember the memory has to be strong, think of something that brought you the most joy"

Jason began to think of a memory. He searched for one and when then something came to him. He held onto the memory he thought of.

 _expecto patronum_ he said and a huge silvery shield erupted from his wand. His face brightened up with the joy and realization that he had finally been able to produce the patronus charm. His eyes began to slightly tear up at the reality of what he had been able to accomplish. The silvery shield slowly vanished as the spell reached its end. He looked to Farrah who had produced her patronus charm and beamed at her friend.

"ok class" said Ted after twenty minutes.

Slowly the room began to return to shimmer down from the charm being casted. Ted flicked his wand and the desks appeared back into place. The class returned to their seats. Jason and Farrah sitting in their same spot. Jason leaned foreward in his seat, resting his arms against the table as he thought back to the memory.

"now for the winner of this little competition" said Ted "who not only wins this basket of delicious sweets and fifty points to their respective house, Farrah Carrington, out of the entire class your patronus charm was the strongest and your concentration was brilliant"

Farrah jumped from her seat and half ran, half walked to the front desk, claiming her prize. When she came back she sat down and looked to Jason.

"don't worry i will share some with you and Ben" she said "and see i won something without someone letting me win"

Farrah stuck her tounge out at Jason in a playing manner. Jason chuckled and turned put his book and notebook back into his bag. His mind still on that memory he used for his patronus. He followed next to Farrah as he carried her basket of candy and chocolate. The two hurried to the Gryffindor Common room to drop off the basket and head to their next class, which was Transfiguration.


	11. Chapter 11-The Prophecy

Harry Potter A New Prophesy

Chapter Eleven: The Telling of The Prophesy

Jason laid down on the grass outside of Hogwarts over by the great lake. He closed his eyes and felt the crisp autumn wind flow around him. He let out a sigh as he knew that this was probably his only chance at being able to lay outside like this. The leaves on the Whomping Willow were starting to wither and fall off, and the nights were beginning to get longer and the day's were getting shorter, Plus the temperature was beginning to drop. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the sky. His mind wandered to a few weeks ago when his mother had come to the school to get him and Lily.

 _Flashback_

 _Jason was flying around the Quidditch Pitch. Elijah had the team out for a last minute training session before their match with Ravenclaw the next day. Halfway through a schrimage, The team was interrupted by Professor Hillman who had used his patronus to gather the team's attention._

 _"Mr. Potter" he said "i need you to come with me"_

 _Jason felt an uneasy feeling pass over him as he leaned foreward on his broom, angling it downward as he slowly descended to the ground, hopping off his broom he silently followed Hillman as they exited the field. He already knew what this was about._

 _"did something happen to my dad" he asked finally_

 _"i was instructed not to say a word" said Hillman as they walked through the entrance hall of the castle "Professor McGonagall was clear on that matter, but yes it does concern your father"_

 _Jason felt fear grip his chest. He nearly stopped in his tracks. He then sped up and soon found himself running ahead. He knew where the headmistriss' office was. He clambered up to the floor of his office and looked at the gargoyle statue that was in front of him._

 _"i-i don't know the password" he stamered "but i was called here, i-please let me in"_

 _The gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and moved to the side, revealing a set of stairs that lead to McGonagall's office. He ran up the staircase and opened the door. Inside his mother was in mid conversation with Lily._

 _"your father-" Ginny said calmly to Lily until the door opened and she saw her youngest standing there "Jason, you dad he was-"mum please" Pleaded Jason_

 _Ginny saw the look in her son's eyes and knew what he was thinking. She walked over to him._

 _"dad is ok" she said "just a few nasty bumps and bruises, nothing he can not heal from, I came here to bring you and Lily to St. Mungos Hospital to see him"_

 _End Flashback_

Jason remembered what had happened next. They went to the Hospital, and seeing his dad laying in that bed, It had looked like he was mauled by a werewolf. Jason couldn't even recognize his own dad, and he felt selfish for he did not even want to sit near him. It had taken him just last week to be able to sit at the side of his dad's bed.

 _"I guess i was too ugly for you to see me" said his father jokingly_

 _Jason simply sat there in silence. He was fidgeting with his fingers. Truth be told he was mad at himself. He should have just visited with his father like any other kid would. But he did not do that, instead he acted immature and hid._

 _"Champ" said Harry "it is ok, i understand why you did not come to see me when your mum brought you and Lily here, It was too much to fast"_

 _Jason looked up at his dad. He nodded his head slightly, this caused his dad to smile slightly._

 _"i hear that Gryffindor is in the lead for house cup" said Harry "your sister told me you had an interesting match the other day"_

 _Jason nodded._

 _"It was" said Jason "we were losing the first half of the game, and then we finally rallied for the second half, i managed to get the snitch, but Hufflepuff's seeker tried knocking me off my broom, well she did, but were only like fivee feet from the ground, and i still managed to grab it"_

 _Harry beamed at his son, he chuckled, but held onto his side and cringed in pain. Jason looked to hsi left and saw a vial with a potion in it. He took it and held it over to his dad._

 _"between one and ten" he asked him_

 _Harry looked at him and took the vial, unscrewing the the stopper and drinking the potion. He laid back against the pillows and let out a sigh as he felt the potion start to take effect._

Jason felt a shiver course through his body and got up from where he lay. He walked back to the castle, checking the watch his dad had gotten him back when he had turned eleven. He looked at the time and remembered he had to meet with his dad in his office. He walked through the corridors, wondering what his dad had wanted to talk to him about.

/

Harry was sitting in his office looking over some of the essays he had given for homework. He set aside the pile of parchment and took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He let out a breath as he heard a knock at his door.

"come in" he said and watched as the door opened and he saw his son standing in the door way.

"you wanted to see me dad" said the thirteen year old

Harry nodded. He motioned for Jason to take a seat and leaned forward in his chair. He flicked his wand and the door closed behind Jason and locked. He looked to his son who had sat down.

"so what did you want to talk to me about dad" he asked with a curious tone

"to be honest Jason" said Harry worriedly "i do not even know how to tell you what i am about to say, and i fathom telling you it, I am being told to tell you now, and i am being told by others to wait til your a little older"

Jason looked at his dad confusingly. He looked into his dad's eyes and saw the torn look in them.

"dad i can handle it" said Jason "i mean how bad can it be right"

Harry smiled slightly, moments like these he was surprised to see how grown his son was. It felt like just yesturday when he handed him his hogwarts letter, and now he was about to, in his eyes, destroy the last of his son's innocense. He breathed in and exhaled.

"ok" he said "But what i say must not be repeated outside of this room, and if after thsi you have any questions, you can only come to me, do you understand"

Jason nodded his head.

"so back in August when Albus was killed by that wizard" explained Harry "it was no coincidence that the man in the hood attacked you, him and Lily, he was trying to stop something from occuring"

Jason looked at his dad as he spoke.

"what do you mean trying to stop something dad" he asked "its not like Albus did anything to the guy, whoever he is"

Harry bit his lip. He had hoped Jason would have picked up on what he was saying.

"Jason" he said quietly "there was a prophecy made, it was made by one of the man in hood's followers, one of my contacts who had been following the group was able to listen in on the conversation between the two and send an owl to the ministry"

Harry opened a draw from his desk and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. He handed it to Jason, who unfolded it and looked at what was written down.

 ** _The followers of darkness rise. The father who has defied the dark lord shall fall. Darkness will run across the world, the mark of the dark lord luminates the sky above the threshold of the Chosen One. The fourth child shall be marked as the father. A man who has ties to the dark lord shall free the child of the dark lord and reign terror upon the world. He shall soon meet his end at the hands of the Fourth son of the Chosen One as the twelve month dies._**

Jason read what was written and re-read it three times. He looked up at his dad. Harry read the look in his son's eyes.

"d-does he know" stammered Jason

"i don't know son" said Harry "he might have thought he did"

"dad"

"i know" said Harry


	12. Chapter twelve-A Solemn Holiday

Harry Potter a New Prophesy

Chapter Twelve- A Solemn Holiday

Jason sat in his bedroom sitting at his desk looking at a photo. He let out a breath and leaned back in his chair. He looked out his window to see the steady fall of snow. He got up and walked over to his bed, kneeling down on it as he peered out the window. It looked peaceful outside, He leaned against the windowsill and let his mind wander to the prospect of returning to Hogwarts soon. When he thought about that, he remembered the conversation he had with his father. He leaned his forhead agianst the window and felt the cold glass. He felt a shiver course through his body and exhaled, his breath fogging up the glass.

"Jason" called a voice from outside his room "time for supper darling"

The dark haired teen got off his bed and fixed the shirt he was wearing. He grabbed his wand instinctivly and put it between his belt and jeans and walked out of his room. Outside his mother was waiting for him. She took one look at him and smiled slightly.

"You ok Jace" she asked

Jason shook his head. This was their first Christmas holiday being celebrated without Albus. Jason bit his lip as the memory of his death flashed through his mind. He felt a hand grab his own and looked at his mom.

"I know" she said "but he did like the snow"

Ginny was mentioning the snow, it was true thought Jason. Albus did like the snow, it meant making snow angels or having snowball fights, or making snow fortresses. Jason remembered when he was younger how Albus and James would make snow forts out of magic, the fort from the outside looked small, but inside it was always this huge mansion like place. Jason smiled at the memory, but then it dawned upon him that it would probably never happen again, well not for a while at least.

Jason made his way down to the main living room. The room had changed drastically. Where the fireplace was, there were two comfy armchairs that Jason used to always curl up in with one of his many books, and read them while sitting in front of the fireplace. In place of the two arm chairs was a long table that extended into the dining room. The entire room was decorated in a festive manner. A large Christmas tree was set in the corner, his father and aunt were standing thee, with their wands outstretched and then ornaments and lights began to materialize out of thin air. In the kitchen he heard Aunt Katie and Uncle George were in the kitchen helping Molly with getting the food out. He saw his sister Lily talking with his godfather, Ted and James was talking to Uncle Ron about his latest Quidditch match. Jason took a seat in the sitting room, his two cousins, Hugo and Rose were playing a game of wizard's chess. He silently sat down and watched as the two played.

"You want to play Hugo after this game Jason" asked Rose

"Yeah" said Jason "er you should have moved your Pawn to D9 instead of E13"

Rose saw her mistake and cursed under her breath, as Hugo's knight swung its mace on her piece. The pieces began to groan as one of their own was destroyed.

 _At least he knows what he is doing_ said one of the pieces

Jason laughed as Rose began to deliberately send her pieces to places on the board where they would get beaten by Hugo's pieces.

"The pieces are quite rude" she stated after Hugo had checkmated her.

Soon the skies turned dark and everyone was in the living room, eating dinner. Jason was talking to Ted about his last Quidditch match. The sound of a fork hitting the side of a glass got his attention and he saw his dad standing up from where he sat.

"I guess I am glad to see everyone here again" he said "even during this holiday, with it being harder because of someone missing from our family"

Jason looked around and saw his mom dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, next to him he saw his sister looking down at her empty plate, a blank look in her face. He saw his brother James, pour himself another glass of fire whiskey, and lean back in his chair. Jason bit his lip and looked at his hands.

"But even with it being hard for us" Harry continued "The holidays were always one of Albus' favorites, and I think he would be pretty pissed off if he knew we were not having a good time, here is to Albus, where ever he is I hope that you are watching over this family, just don't come back as a ghost"

The room slowly erupted into an uneasy laughter. Harry himself was laughing half-heartedly. He looked to his youngest and raised a glass to him, Jason returned the gesture with his glass of butter beer and took a small sip from his glass. The tightness in his chest got worse. He quietly excused himself from the table and walked out of the room. He soon found himself in Albus' room and looked around it.

Unlike Jason's room, being decorated with nothing but Gryffindor stuff, Albus' was decorated with Slytherin. The wall closet to the door, had a large poster with the Slytherin crest. There was a bookshelf with books about defensive magic against the dark arts, and some other official ministry books, or magical law books. There was a desk, on it was littered with picture frames, many of which were taken during the numerous places they have visited during summer vacations and what not.

Jason walked over to the desk and picked up one of the photos. This particular photo was taken when he was maybe seven or eight. Albus had shown him how to fly a broom on this day, in the picture the younger Jason and Albus were smiling and waving back at him. Jason set down the photo and looked to another one. His eyes stung with tears as he picked it up.

"He did not know whether to be happy for you" said a voice "or if he should be mad that you beat his former house in that game"

Jason turned around to see James standing in the doorway. The elder Potter sibling walked over and looked at the photo from over Jason's shoulder.

"Your second year" he said "I remember him sitting there, he kept saying he didn't know if he should be cheering for you or cheering for his house, well I am sure he was joking, but Albus always did have a twisted sense of humor"

James took the photo out of Jason's hand and placed it back on the desk. Jason had a blank stare in his eyes.

"The first holidays are always the hardest mate" said James "remember what Uncle Ron, and George told us about how everything was after Uncle Fred died"

"Yeah" said Jason quietly

James pulled Jason into a one armed hug.

The rest of the evening went well. There was a small game of quidditch, Jason played seeker against his father. The game ended with Harry nearly catching the snitch, but Jason had performed a dive and then shot straight up, taking the snitch, his father was a mere few inches from catching the snitch.

The rest of the holiday was a blur for Jason. The day before he was going back to Hogwarts, he had already packed his trunk and had set it aside in his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered what the rest of the year would bring.

An idea came to his mind and he got off his bed, he grabbed his winter coat and put it on, he grabbed his wand and walked downstairs.

"Mum I am going for a walk" he said as he passed her

"Be back before it gets to dark outside" she answered as he walked out of the front door

Jason walked along the road of Godrics Hollow. He walked to where the church was and walked to the cemetery. He walked through the tombstones until he came to one that was shaped like a tear drop. He knelt down in front of it and pulled out his wand. He waved it across the tombstone and the snow that was on it, vanished, and he transfigured a piece of cloth into wreath. He bent his head.

"Wish you were here Albus" he said softly

Jason went on to tell what he had gotten for Christmas. He told what had happened during the holiday party. In the distance his father was standing on a hill watching his son talk to the tombstone. He had his hands buried in his long jacket. The cold wind blew through the hair, blowing his hair all over the place.

Jason finished telling his tale to the tombstone.

"I have been practicing the Patronus Charm too" he said "dad has been teaching that in our class for the whole semester, don't tell anyone-why am I telling you to not say anything, you obviously cannot tell anyone"

Jason chuckled inwardly to himself and got up to his feet. He brushed off his pants leg and put a hand on the tombstone.

"I will come and visit again once the school year ends"


	13. Chapter 13-untold future

Harry Potter a New Prophesy

Chapter Thirteen

It was a dreary morning, dark clouds loomed over the sky, soon it started raining in the town of Godric's Hollow. Its citizens scrambled to run for shelter from the onslaught of rain pouring down. At the church it looked as if a procession was happening, a large group of people were seen walking out through the doors. Six of the people were carrying a casket. In front of the casket a family was seen walking ahead of it. The older woman who was obviously the mother lead the way, along with her three remaining family members. This was not the first time she had to bury a member of her family. She had thought this would not have to happen so soon, it had been several months since she had to bury her seccond born child, and now this. She looked to her right, where her youngest was walking closely next to her. He had a bandaged wrapped around his head, his eyes which usually were a bright blue were now duel and void of the youth and innocence he once had. In his hand he was carrying a golden snitch, he held it tightly in his grip as he walked. She noticed how numb he looked.

Soon they reached a area in the grave yard, it was next to the tear drop gravestone. The priest said a few words about the deceased. People started standing up and taking turns speaking about how they knew him. The mother sat there in the front with her family. She looked to her youngest again as he sat there, she then looked to her oldest daughter who was dapping at her eyes with a cloth towelette. The man at the podium finished speaking about a story, his red hair being matted down due to the rain, he took a seat next to a brunette girl and embraced her as she cried in his shoulder. She felt some movement beside her and saw her youngest son get up from his chair. He brushed his wet hair out of his eyes as he walked to where the crimson and gold casket was. He brushed his fingers over the picture placed on the top. He placed his hand on the casket itself, he bit his lip as he fought back the tears that threatened to release, he swallowed before letting out a shakey breath.

Did it hurt like this when they buried Albus? Jason just didn't know how to compare the two. They were both a huge part of his life. They both helped him succeed in different areas of his life, whether it be scholastically or with it being Quidditch. He then thought back to that moment, the moment that everything in his world changed. He put a hand to where his heart would be. He felt more empty than he had been.

I am going to kill him. Whether it be me finding him or him finding me. i am going to kill him, i will make him pay. These were the thoughts that were running through his head. He withdrew from his pocket a wand and looked down at it. It felt unfamiliar in his hand, but at the same time a certain warmth ran up his arm and coursed through is body. He held the wand up and muttered a spell, around the top of the coffin flowers began to magically appear on the coffin.


End file.
